The Super Hero Squad Show
The Super Hero Squad Show is an animated television series by Marvel Animation. It is based on the Marvel Superhero Squad action figure line from Hasbro. The series animation is produced by Film Roman. The show debuted on Teletoon (Canadian TV channel) in Canada on Sunday, September 13, 2009 at 8:30 am as part of the network's Action Force block. The show premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on September 19, 2009 and will debut in the UK on NickToons on October 2009. Plot The series takes place all over the world, but the Marvel heroes live in Superhero City while the villains live in Villainville. The first season's plot involves pieces of the Infinity Sword being scattered across the globe during Iron Man's fight with Dr. Doom. Now Doctor Doom plans to gather the pieces so he can rule the universe. Iron Man however plans to stop Doctor Doom and his villainous allies with his Super Hero Squad consisting of Captain America, Falcon, Hulk, Reptil, Silver Surfer, Thor, and Wolverine. The second season revolves around Thanos and his attempts to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet so that he may rule the universe. To stop him, the Squad travels to different parts of the galaxy, different dimensions, and through time. There's also a cast change, with the Silver Surfer being replaced by the Scarlet Witch. Cast * Charlie Adler - Captain Britain, Doctor Doom, Melter, Plantman, Sabretooth, Wrecker, Super Skrull, Doombots, Cynthia "Coco" Von Doom, Phil Sheldon from "Marvels", Hotel Employees Doombots * Carlos Alazraqui - Cyclops, Ringmaster, Captain Australia * Josh Keaton - Spider-Man * Shawn Ashmore - Iceman * Laura Bailey - Firestar * Dee Bradley Baker - Annihilus * Alimi Ballard - Falcon, Thunderball * John Barrowman - Stranger * Eric Bauza - TBA * Jeff Bennett - TBA * Ted Biaselli - Loki, Mole Man, Tricephalous, Terrax, Volstagg * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Heimdall, Zabu, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, Redwing, Fake Thanos, Dro'ge * Dave Boat - Thor, Thing, Uatu the Watcher , Trapster, Baron Mordo, Galactus' Mom, Captain Liechtenstein, John Porter * A.J. Buckley - Batroc the Leaper, Klaw, Toad * Ty Burrell - Captain Marvel * LeVar Burton - War Machine * Jim Cummings - Thanos, Android Human Torch, Super-Skrull * Antony Del Rio - Reptil * Roger Craig Smith - TBA * Grey DeLisle - Ms. Marvel, Enchantress, Frigga, Volcana * Taye Diggs - Black Panther * Michael Dorn - Ronan the Accuser * Susan Eisenberg - Power Princess * Robert Englund - Dormammu * Pat Fraley - Beta Ray Bill * Nika Futterman - Captain Brazil * Greg Grunberg - Ant-Man * Jennifer Hale - TBA * Mark Hamill - Chthon, Red Skull * Jess Harnell - Crimson Dynamo, Hercules, Odin, Heimdall * Lena Headey - Black Widow, Mystique * Tricia Helfer - Sif * Cheryl Hines - Stardust * Lil' JJ - Luke Cage * John Kassir - Deadpool * Rod Keller - Bucky * Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer, Iron Fist, Dark Surfer * Tom Kenny - Captain America, Colossus, Fandral, Iron Man, Juggernaut, MODOK * Wayne Knight - Egghead * Apirl Stewart - TBA * Maurice LaMarche - Magneto * Stan Lee - Mayor of Superhero City * Jane Lynch - Nebula * Jonathan Mankuta - Flatman, Zzzax * Jason Marsden - Nova * James Marsters - Mr. Fantastic * Scott Menville - Quicksilver * Candi Milo - TBA * Alyssa Milano - TBA * Jennifer Morrison - Wasp * Julie Morrison - Screaming Mimi/Songbird * Tamera Mowry - Misty Knight * Liam O' Brien - Nightcrawler, Angel * John O'Hurley - Grandmaster * Jim Parsons - Nightmare * Adrian Pasdar - Hawkeye * Kevin Michael Richardson - Nick Fury * Roger Rose - Dr. Strange, Bulldozer * Katee Sackhoff - She-Hulk * Charile Schlatter - TBA * Susan Silo - TBA * Dana Snyder - TBA * Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar * Kath Souice - TBA * Ray Stevenson - Punisher * Fred Stoller - Molecule Man * Tara Strong - Invisible Woman, H.E.R.B.I.E., Scarlet Witch, Alicia Masters, Brynnie Bratton, Princess Adelle, Toro, Holoball * Cree Summer - Storm * George Takei - Galactus * Michelle Trachtenberg - Valkyrie * Lauren Tom - TBA * Hynden Walch - Jean Grey * Kari Wahlgren - TBA * Jim Ward - Professor X * Adam West - Nighthawk * Travis Willingham - Hulk, Iron Fist, Human Torch, Hyperion, Balder, Executioner, Piledriver, Zeus Episodes Season 1: 2009-2010 *'Title': And Lo... A Pilot Shall Come! Original AirDate: September 14, 2009 Episode #: 1 Summary: The Super Hero Squad fights to keep a fractal away from Doctor Doom when he sends Mole Man, Mole Man's monsters, and Fin Fang Foom to attack Super Hero City. Meanwhile, Mole Man incorporates the fractal into his stick, resulting in superspeed & mind control powers Hulk's Transformation: Baby Hulk First Appearance: Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Mayor of Superhero City, Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk, Falcon, Redwing, Silver Surfer, Thor, Doctor Doom, Mole Man, Storm, Fin Fang Foom, Megataur, Tricephalous, Manoo, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, Thing, Abomination, Colossus, Shadowcat, Luke Cage, Moloids Referenced: Beast, Cyclops Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #1 *'Title': To Err is Superhuman! Original AirDate: September 14, 2009 Episode #: 2 Summary: Wolverine is assigned to train Reptil (a hero trainee with an amulet that can turn any part of his body into that of any dinosaur) at the time when Doctor Doom sends Abomination and the Wrecking Crew to get the latest fractal. Hulk's Transformation: Joe Fixit First Appearance: Reptil, Hawkeye, MODOK, Wrecker, Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer, Doombot Referenced: Mr. Sinister Title card's issue homage: Thor #148 *'Title': This Silver, This Surfer! Original AirDate: September 26, 2009 Episode #: 3 Summary: The squad gets frustrated when Silver Surfer cannot get the hang of Earth customs. Doctor Doom sends Abomination and MODOK to capture the Silver Surfer in order to siphon his cosmic power. The Super Hero Squad and the Thing set out to save him. Hulk's Transformation: Gray Hulk Referenced: Galactus Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #50 *'Title': Hulk Talk Smack! Original AirDate: October 3, 2009 Episode #: 4 Summary: During a chaotic battle with Klaw & Screaming Mimi, a fractal’s cosmic power turns the Hulk into the Gray Hulk. His new form makes him a super smart guy who doesn't like to fight, and thinks that the Super Hero Squad are childish. To redeem themselves, Klaw and Screaming Mimi rendezvous with Melter and Toad to find a fractal at the local reservoir. Hulk's Transformation: MODOH (Mental Organism Designed Only for Hulking) First Appearance: Wasp, Klaw, Screaming Mimi, Toad, Melter Referenced: Amadeus Cho Title card's issue homage: The Incredible Hulk #1 *'Title': Enter: Dormammu! Original AirDate: October 10, 2009 Episode #: 5 Summary: Supernatural wackiness is turning Super Hero City upside down during the Super Hero Squad's fight with Sabretooth and Juggernaut. The Super Hero Squad seek the help of Doctor Strange (who is not acting like himself lately). Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Dark Dimension enabling Dormammu to enter and seek the fractals stored at the Vault and in Villainville. Hulk's Transformation: Hulk-Bot (Optimus Prime) First Appearance: Doctor Strange, Dormammu, Mindless Ones, Sabretooth, Wong, Juggernaut Referenced: Enchantress Title card's issue homage: Strange Tales #122 *'Title': A Brat Walks Among Us! Original AirDate: October 17, 2009 Episode #: 6 Summary: A bratty 3-year-old named Brynnie Bratton decides to hire the Heroes For Hire (consisting of Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Misty Knight) find her father, but is also wearing a tiara with a fractal making her invincible. The heroes and villains must put up with her superpower temper-tantrums while Falcon helps HoH try to track down Brynnie's father and bring her under control. Hulk's Transformation: Wolverine-Hulk First Appearance: Iron Fist, Misty Knight, Pyro, Whirlwind, Zzzax Title card's issue homage: Power Man and Iron Fist #50 *'Title': Oh Brother! Original AirDate: January 2, 2010 Episode #: 7 Summary: Loki convinces Doctor Doom to invade Asgard with Loki's army and persuades him to let him borrow Abomination, MODOK, Klaw, Melter, and Sabretooth into helping him. Sif gets Thor with the help of Falcon, Reptil and Wolverine to help fight the Lethal Legion. Meanwhile, Iron Man, Hulk, and Silver try break into Villainville to steal all of Doctor Doom's fractals. Hulk's Transfomation: Bruce Banner First Appearance: Loki, Heimdall, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg References: Nightcrawler, Odin Title card's issue homage: Avengers #1 *'Title': From the Atom... It Rises! Original AirDate: October 20, 2009 Episode #: 8 Summary: When Scorpio tries to steal top secret Stark Tech, the Super Hero Squad team try to figure out Scorpio's plot. What neither they nor Doctor Doom, MODOK, Abomination, and even Mole Man know yet is that Scorpio is actually Nick Fury in disguise. Hulk's Transformation: Vision First Appearance: Nick Fury Referenced: HYDRA Title card's issue homage: Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 *'Title': Night in the Sanctorum! Original AirDate: October 21, 2009 Episode #: 9 Summary; Enchantress uses her magic to crash the Helicarrier into the Great Wall near Villainville and Ms. Marvel blames Falcon as he was driving it at the time. After attempts to bunk in at Stark Industries, Punisher's van, and Reptil's house, the Super Hero Squad try to bunk at the Sanctum Sanctorum where Doctor Strange warns them that there is a magic threat responsible for their misfortunes. Hulk's Transformation: Saturday Night Fever Hulk First Appearances: Baron Mordo, Enchantress, Punisher, Texas Twister (as a picture) Referenced: Brother Voodoo, Inhumans, She-Hulk, Shuma-Gorath, Molecule Man, Ant-Man Title card's issue homage: Strange Tales #150 *'Title': This Forest Green! Original AirDate: October 22, 2009 Episode #: 10 Summary: When MODOK and Abomination botched up another fractal retrieval mission, Doctor Doom pairs them up with Egghead to infiltrate the Helicarrier in micro-size. When Ant-Man is called in to help, it is a micro-sized, all-out battle for the fractal. Hulk Transformation: The Simpsons Hulk First Appearances: Ant-Man, Egghead Referenced: Mad Thinker, Quicksilver, Whizzer, Northstar Title card's issue homage: Tales to Astonish #35 *'Title': O, Captain, My Captain! Original AirDate: October 23, 2009 Episode #: 11 Summary: When he is tired of all he can take with the Super Hero Squad, Wolverine joins up with the international All-Captains Squad (consisting of Captain America, Captain Australia, Captain Brazil, Captain Britain, and Captain Liechtenstein) as Captain Canada where he helps them fight Plantman in the Amazon. Meanwhile, the rest of the Super Hero Squad have an embarrassing encounter at Ringmaster's circus when Doctor Doom sent Abomination and MODOK to recruit Ringmaster. Hulk Transformation: Baby Hulk First Appearances: Captain Australia, Captain Brazil, Captain Britain, Captain Liechtenstein, Plantman, Ringmaster Referenced: Red Skull Title card's issue homage: Giant-Size X-Men #1 *'Title': If This Be My Thanos! Original AirDate: October 24, 2009 Episode #: 12 Summary: With some of the members on vacation, Iron Man and Hulk help out The Fantastic Four when Super Skrull and his fellow Skrulls invade Super Hero City. Meanwhile, Thanos and Doctor Doom form an alliance in order to obtain a specific artifact from the Baxter Building. While the Fantastic Four and the other Super Hero Squad members are fighting the Skrulls, Falcon and H.E.R.B.I.E. defend the Baxter Building from Abomination, MODOK, and Trapster. Hulk's Transformation: Gray Hulk First Appearances: H.E.R.B.I.E., The Skrulls, Super Skrull, Trapster, Thanos Reference: Uatu Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #18 *'Title': Deadly Is The Black Widow's Bite! Original AirDate: October 31, 2009 Episode #: 13 Summary: Black Widow joins the Super Hero Squad and shows that she can hold her ground against Abomination, MODOK, and Screaming Mimi. Unbeknownst to them, she is really Mystique in disguise sent by Doctor Doom to steal the Infinity Fractals. When Mystique (alongside Abomination, Klaw, MODOK, and Toad) nearly gets the Infinity Fractals held at the Vault, the Super Hero Squad get an unlikely assistance from S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Songbird (who had been undercover as Screaming Mimi all along). Hulk's Transformation: MODOH (Mental Organism designed only for Hulking) First Appearances: Mystique, Songbird, Black Widow Referenced: Dire Wraith, Impossible Man Title card's issue homage: Tales of Suspense #53 *'Title': Tremble at the Might of... M.O.D.O.K.! Original AirDate: November 7, 2009 Episode #: 14 Summary: MODOK and Loki conspire to overthrow Doctor Doom and take his place as leader of his allied villain group after MODOK eats one of the fractals. In order to stop MODOK and Loki, the Super Hero Squad and Storm must team up with Black Panther and an unlikely ally... Doctor Doom. Hulk's Transformation: Joe Fixit First Appearances: Black Panther, Impossible Man, Leader, Tana Nile, Uatu Title card's issue homage: Avengers #118 *'Title': Mental Organism Designed Only for Kisses! Original AirDate: November 14, 2009 Episode #: 15 Summary: Enchantress uses an Asgardian Love Lutefisk in order to make Thor fall in love with her. Instead it backfires causing Ms. Marvel to fall in love with MODOK. This causes S.H.I.E.L.D. to have Hawkeye take out Ms. Marvel before MODOK brings her to Doctor Doom's side. At the same time, Executioner plans to defeat Thor in order to get Enchantress to love him. Also, Thor falls in love with Valkyrie. Hulk's Transformation: Hulk-Bot (Optimus Prime) First Appearances: Executioner, Odin, Valkyrie Referenced: Frigga Title card's issue homage: Avengers #7 *'Title': Invader From the Dark Dimension! Original AirDate: November 21, 2009 Episode #: 16 Summary: When Baron Mordo possesses Iron Man turning him into the Iron Menace and escapes from the Dark Dimension, he plans to take over Super Hero City and Villainville. When Wolverine, Falcon, and Redwing end up under Baron Mordo/Iron Man's control, Hulk, Silver Surfer, and Thor must team up with Doctor Strange and Valkyrie to form a team of Defenders and stop Baron Mordo's evil plot. Doctor Doom and MODOK reluctantly help them when Iron Menace takes control of Abomination. Hulk's Transformation: Wolverine-Hulk Referenced: Wizard of Oz Title card's issue homage: Defenders Vol 1 #2 *'Title': Tales of Suspense! Original AirDate: December 5, 2009 Episode #: 17 Summary: War Machine teams up with Iron Man when Doctor Doom, Crimson Dynamo, and Melter band together in a plot to eliminate Iron Man. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Reptil face off against Abomination and MODOK in a game of golf. Hulk's Transformation: Bruce Banner First Appearances: Crimson Dynamo, War Machine Referenced: Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy, Forbush Man, Illuminati, Initiative, Magneto, Mandarin, Squirrel Girl, Titanium Man Title Card Issue Homage: Tales of Suspense #39 *'Title': Stranger From a Savage Land! Original AirDate: December 12, 2009 Episode #: 18 Summary: When a smilodon is brought to Super Hero City from the Savage Land, a mysterious jungle lord named Ka-Zar shows up stating that the smilodon is actually his companion Zabu. When the Super Hero Squad encounter Ka-Zar, they learn of his mission and help him rescue Zabu. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom sees the Star Quartz (which will bind and merge any metal in the presence of Vibranium) around Zabu's neck and sends Toad, Thunderball, Sabretooth, and Batroc the Leaper to steal Zabu in a plot to reforge the Infinity Sword. Hulk's Transformation: Vision First Appearance: Ka-Zar, Zabu, Batroc the Leaper Title Card Issue Homage: X-Men #10 *'Title': Mysterious Mayhem at Mutant High! Original AirDate: December 19, 2009 Episode #: 19 Summary: Captain America sends Wolverine back to Xavier Academy to get his diploma and finish his remaining credits. Reptil tags along to see what Xavier Academy is like and meet the X-Men. To make matters worse, Ringmaster shows up and hypnotizes the entire X-Men team in order to find an Infinity Fractal for Doctor Doom. Hulk's Transformation: Saturday Night Fever Hulk First Appearance: Cyclops, Iceman, Jean Grey, Lockheed, Professor X Referenced: Shi'ar Title Card Issue Homage: X-Men Vol 2 #1 *'Title': Election of Evil! Original AirDate: December 26, 2009 Episode #: 20 Summary: The Mayor’s re-election bid goes awry when Egghead wins by a landslide (thanks to a little mass mind-control). But his reign at city hall makes life in Super Hero City a bureaucratic nightmare for heroes and villains alike. Wolverine and the Mayor are up against every hero and villain in a desperate attempt to free everyone from Egghead’s control and stop the villains’ planned invasion. Hulk Transformation: Simpsons Hulk Referenced: Spider-Man Title Card Issue Homage: Iron Man #128 *'Title': Hexed, Vexed and Perplexed! Original AirDate: January 9, 2010 Episode #: 21 Summary: Magneto is in town with his children Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch who he brought into helping him in a sinister plot to steal the Infinity Fractals at the Vault for Doctor Doom. During the first fight, Falcon develops a crush on Scarlet Witch after she heals Redwing. Hulk's Transformation: Simpsons Hulk First Appearances: Magneto, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch Title card's issue homage: X-Men #1 *'Title': The Ice Melt Cometh! Original AirDate: January 23, 2010 Episode #: 22 Summary: Doctor Doom sends his "Team Toxic" (consisting of Pyro, Trapster, and Zzzax) out to the North Pole. His plan is to have them construct the super-spinner machine in order to spin the Earth enough to send Super Hero City into a space device built by Doctor Doom in his latest plot to get the Infinity Fractals only for Team Toxic to run afoul of Iron Man, Thor, and Wolverine. While Flatman and Reptil lecture about the polar ice caps, the world starts flooding after Trapster sets off their super-spinner machine to self-destruct causing damage to the polar ice caps. Now Iron Man must convince Iceman to help save the day. Hulk's Transformation: Gray Hulk First Appearances: Flatman Title card's issue homage: X-Men #18 *'Title': Wrath of the Red Skull! Original AirDate: January 30, 2010 Episode #: 23 Summary: It's Captain America's birthday and all he wants to do is celebrate it with his fellow Super Hero Squad members and Nick Fury. In order to show his minions what real villainy is like, Doctor Doom thaws out the WWII villain Red Skull. Captain America isn't pleased to find his old enemy up to his old tricks while Doctor Doom isn't thrilled about Red Skull's enormous ego. Hulk's Transformation: MODOH (Mental Organism Designed Only for Hulking) First Appearances: Red Skull, Arnim Zola Referenced: Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Izzy Cohen Title card's issue homage: Captain America #100 *'Title': Mother of Doom! Original AirDate: February 6, 2010 Episode #: 24 Summary: Doctor Doom conquers Chthon's mystical dimension to free his mother Cynthia Von Doom (who changed her name to "Coco" because "Cynthia" is too drab). Though Doom ends up with Chthon's evil powers, he also finds himself dealing with his mother's monstrous nagging. Chthon comes to the Super Hero Squad and Doctor Strange for help. Meanwhile, Odin wants Thor to return to Asgard and orders him to handle his last-minute stuff on Earth before his time is up. Hulk's Transformation: Joe Fixit First Appearances: Chthon, Cynthia Von Doom, Galactus' Mom, Old Morgan Le Fay Referenced: Unus the Untouchable Title card's issue homage: Avengers #187 *'Title': Last Exit Before Doomsday! Original AirDate: February 13, 2010 Episode #: 25 Summary: Silver Surfer's past as Galactus' herald is revealed as he encounters another herald, Stardust. But Doctor Doom has plans of his own for Stardust and her big boss. Hulk's Transformation: Hulk-Bot (Optimus Prime) First Appearances: Galactus, Firelord, Stardust, Terrax Title card's issue homage Fantastic Four #49 *'Title': This Al Dente Earth! Original AirDate: February 20, 2010 Episode #: 26 Summary: Galactus arrives in Super Hero City to devour the Earth! The fate of the planet hangs in the balance, but all of the city's heroes are powerless before Galactus. Now the Super Hero Squad must convince Doctor Doom to help reforge the Infinity Sword to help defeat Galactus. Hulk's Transformation: Wolverine-Hulk Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #243 Season 2: 2010-2011 *'Title': Another Order of Evil, Part 1! Original AirDate: October 23, 2010 Episode #: 27 Summary: When Captain Marvel goes missing during a peace conference between the Kree and the Skrull, Ms. Marvel forces the Super Hero Squad to come together again to get to the bottom of this, unaware that Thanos is behind this. Meanwhile, Doctor Doom plans a prison break with Wrecker and Thunderball. First Appearances: Captain Marvel, Anelle, The Kree, S.H.I.E.L.D.B.O.T.S Title card's issue homage: Avengers #92 *'Title': Another Order of Evil, Part 2! Original AirDate: October 23, 2010 Episode #: 28 Summary: After the Super Hero Squad gets imprisoned by The Skrulls, Falcon's trump card, in the form of Scarlet Witch, is the only hope to stop the war between the Kree and the Skrull and to defeat Thanos and his Soul Gem. Title card's issue homage: Avengers #125 *'Title': World War Witch! Original AirDate: October 30, 2010 Episode #: 29 Summary: A mishap between Thanos' new Time Gem and the Scarlet Witch's hex powers sends her back to World War II, where she must assist Captain America and the Invaders stop Red Skull from launching a rocket that will destroy Europe. First Appearances: Bucky, Toro, Ego the Living Planet Title card's issue homage: All Winners #19 *'Title': Villainy Redux Syndrome! Original AirDate: November 6, 2010 Episode #: 30 Summary: Slowly going insane in prison, Doctor Doom leads an escape plan where he distracts the Super Hero Squad using a Fin Fang Foom balloon and must lead his former allies (and two new ones) to escape from the grasp of Captain America and Ms. Marvel. First Appearances: Molecule Man, Volcana Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #200 *'Title': Support Your Local Sky-Father! Original AirDate: November 13, 2010 Episode #: 31 Summary: Jealous of the actions of Thor on Earth, Greek god Zeus challenges Odin to a battle between the God of Thunder and his son Hercules. Reptil sneaks along to help Thor out. Meanwhile, the [[Mayor of Super Hero City sends Invisible Woman to secretly broadcast the challenge for all of Super Hero City to see. First Appearances: Hercules, Zeus, Power Pack (Alex, Juile, Jack, Katie), Frankin Richards, Odin (Full Appearance) Title card's issue homage: Thor #126 *'Title': Whom Continuity Would Destroy! Original AirDate: November 20, 2010 Episode #: 32 Summary: Thanos recruits Iron Man, Hulk and the Scarlet Witch for a match against the Squadron Supreme of another dimension in a battle of heroes for the Grandmaster's Mind Gem. First Appearances: Nighthawk, Hyperion, Power Princess, Grandmaster Title card's issue homage: Avengers #70 *'Title': Double Negation at the World's End! Original AirDate: November 27, 2010 Episode #: 33 Summary: After stealing the Space Gem from Thanos, Nebula seizes the teliporter of the Helicarrier to get away, but sucks herself, as well as H.E.R.B.I.E. and Wolverine, into the Negative Zone where Annihilus attacks them thinking they're after his Cosmic Control Rod. First Appearances: Annihilus, Nebula, Firestar (as a picture) Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #109 *'Title': Alienating with the Surfer! Original AirDate: January 8, 2011 Episode #: 34 Summary: With Galactus attempting to eat the Skrull homeworld and the Silver Surfer nowhere to be found, the Super Hero Squad must hold off the devourer while finding their ally, who is slowly being corrupted by the Infinity Sword. First Appearances: Ronan the Accuser, Dro'ge Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #74 *'Title': Blind Rage Knows No Color! Original AirDate: January 15, 2011 Episode #: 35 Summary: Thanos uses the Mind Gem to control Hulk who goes on a sleepwalking rampage. The Super Hero Squad must enter the dream realm to fight back, even if they have to get help from Nightmare. First Appearances: Nightmare, Alicia Masters Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #25 *'Title': Lo, How the Mighty Hath Abdicated! Original AirDate: January 22, 2011 Episode #: 36 Summary: Enchantress places a love spell on Odin]] in an attempt to become queen of Asgard, but a forgotten rule forces him from the throne and makes his son Thor king instead, which both she and Loki try to take advantage of. Meanwhile, Magneto and Quicksilver discover Wanda joining with the Super Hero Squad and hitch a ride to try and take her back from them. First Appearances: Baldur, Frigga Title card's issue homage: Journey Into Mystery #103 *'Title': So Pretty When They Explode! Original AirDate: January 29, 2011 Episode #: 37 Summary: Thanos destroys the Nova Corp and takes Nova captive in order to get his hands on the Power Gem, leading to Iron Man to recruit Hercules and She-Hulk to rescue him. Meanwhile, H.E.R.B.I.E. falls for Nova's messenger droid named Holoball. First Appearances: Nova, She-Hulk, Ultron, Holoball, ThanosBots Title card's issue homage: Nova #1 *'Title': Too Many Wolverines! Original AirDate: February 5, 2011 Episode #: 38 Summary: An army of Wolverine clones invade Super Hero City, forcing the real Wolverine and Reptil to get to the source with help of Firestar. Outside of the other Super Hero Squad members rounding up the Wolverine clones, Reptil is unaware that his science fair partner and Firestar are one person. First Appearances: Firestar, Amadeus Cho, X-23 Title card's issue homage: Wolverine #1 *'Title': Pedicure and Facial of Doom! Original AirDate: February 12, 2011 Episode #: 39 Summary: Doctor Doom returns to Latveria in hopes to regroup, but discovers that his mother Coco is free from captivity, has brainwashed her captor Chthon, and has turned his castle into a day-spa trap that has ensnared the Super Hero Squad! First Appearances: Hotel Employees Doombots Title card's issue homage: Fantastic Four #84 *'Title': Fate of Destiny! Original AirDate: February 19, 2011 Episode #: 40 Summary: As Thanos gets all the Infinity Stones, the Squaddies face betrayal at the hands of one of their own! In this mind-shattering climax to the Infinity Gauntlet Saga, the very fate of the universe hangs in the balance! First Appearances: Adam Warlock, Dark Surfer Title card's issue homage: Silver Surfer v2 #34 *'Title': "The Saga of Beta Ray Bill!” (Six Against Infinity, Part 1) Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 41 Summary:After being thrown into another dimension by the Dark Surfer, Thor befriends a Korbinite janitor named Beta Ray Bill. Determined to prove he is a true hero, Thor bids farewell to Mjolnir and defends the Korbinites from a mysterious warlord named "The Stranger". First Appearances: Beta Ray Bill, Stranger *'Title': Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past! (Six Against Infinity, Part 2) Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 42 Summary: TBA *'Title': This Man-Thing, This Monster! (Six Against Infinity, Part 3) Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 43 Summary: TBA First Appearances: Man-Thing *'Title': The Devil Dinosaur You Say! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 44 Summary: TBA First Appearances: Devil Dinosaur & Moon-Boy *'Title': Planet Hulk! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 45 Summary: TBA *'Title': 1602! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 46 Summary: TBA *'Title': Brouhaha at the World's Bottom Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 47 Summary: TBA *'Title': Missing: Impossible! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 58 Summary: TBA *'Title': Revenge of the Baby Sat! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 49 Summary: TBA *'Title': Soul Stone Picnic! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 50 Summary: TBA *'Title': When Strikes the Surfer! Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 51 Summary: TBA *'Title': The Final Battle! ('Nuff Said!) Original AirDate: TBA Episode #: 52 Summary: TBA